New Life
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Angela had done well in her own advertising agency, but what would have happened if she would have stayed at Wallace and McQuade? She's about to find out in the most interesting way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story based off the idea of **_**Tony Micelli, This is Your Life.**_

Angela was sitting in her office when the door opened. She looked up and took her glasses off.

"Tony? What are you doing here? Is Jonathan alright?" A man who looked identical to Tony blinked.

"I'm not Tony. I'm here to do something for you." She rested her elbows on the desk.

"What?"

"If it wasn't for Tony Micelli, you would still be at Wallace and McQuade." Angela laughed.

"I'm not sure. I think I would have eventually left on my own. He got me fired."

"But because of that we want to show you what your life would have been like."

"Do I have to go? I have my agency. Tony and I are planning our wedding. We're happy."

"You have to do this." With that, they were off.

* * *

Angela was sitting in a chair. She looked around the room and saw several men in suits and ties around her. There was a man standing at the front of the room. She wasn't listening to him to begin with.

"Where am I?" She questioned mentally.

"Mrs. Bower?" She heard him say. Turning quickly she saw everybody staring at her.

"Can you repeat what you said?" I heard a few laughs.

"We want to increase our marketing strategies. I feel that would be the best for Wallace and McQuade."

"Why are you asking me?" He stopped and stared at her.

"Mrs. Bower, you're the chairman of the board. Who else would I ask?" Feeling embarrassed, she shook her head.

"If you think it needs to be done, do it." He smiled.

"Thank you." He replied and then moved on. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Chairman of the board? I'm the chairman of the board for Wallace and McQuade." She thought internally and then continued listening to the rest of the meeting.

* * *

Thankfully, when Angela got back to her office, she had a phone call from Jonathan.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hey mom, Geoffrey wanted me to call and remind you that it's Tony's day to clean. He might be here when you get home. We'll leave you a plate in the microwave like always. I think we're having Chinese food."

"Tony's making Chinese?" Jonathan laughed.

"We've having Chinese ordered in. Tony hasn't cooked for us in five years. After you married Geoffrey he moved out remember?"

"What?"

"Mom, are you feeling okay?" Angela shook her head. She was trying to get the world to stop spinning.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Her voice cracked. "What's our address?"

"Mom, I got lost one time years ago. We live in the same house that we have my entire life." So there was a sign of normalcy in her life.

"Okay." Jonathan sighed.

"I'll make sure Emily eats, gets a bath and goes to bed."

"Emily?" She questioned.

"Mom, I know you've been working hard, too hard sometimes, but don't tell me you don't remember your daughter. She's three years old." Angela rested her head against her office chair. "Will you be home before midnight or are they sending you off somewhere?"

"I'll be home. I'm leaving now." Angela said and she said goodbye before hanging up and walking out of the room and went all the way to the main floor of the building. Angela took in a deep breath. The one thing that never changed was the smell of Madison Avenue.

* * *

She was thrilled to see the jag sitting at the train station where she always parked. Feeling her jacket for the keys, she put her briefcase in the backseat and smiled gently seeing the car seat behind the passenger seat. But that smile soon disappeared. She had a three year old child she'd never even met. Tony wasn't part of their lives and she had married a man she remembered being fond of; but she can't say she ever loved him. When she walked in the front door of the house she heard laughter.

"Mommy!" A little girl with dirty blonde hair rushed over to her.

"Hi sweetheart!" Angela picked her up. Geoffrey and Jonathan walked into the room.

"You're home!" Jonathan stated surprised.

"I knew she would be." Geoffrey smiled.

"I wasn't so sure." Jonathan responded. Geoffrey walked over and kissed her cheek.

"We're headed out for dinner if you want to come."

"Can I bring my girlfriend?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"Yeah, I love getting to see Sam."

"Sam?" Angela almost choked. "Tony's Samantha?" Jonathan nodded.

"She's three years older than me, but that doesn't bother me." Angela almost threw up. She put the baby on the floor.

"She's your sister."

"No she's not. We were friends, but they only lived with us for three years."

"Come on Angela. The food's a wastin." He laughed at his own joke. As Angela walked through the door her head started spinning again. Why was she tossed into this life when hers was just fine?


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning sweetheart." Angela heard behind her. As her eyes opened, she could see she was laying in her bed. She felt a warm breath before her neck was kissed. He had his arm draped over her waist. "Angela, honey? Are you awake?" Angela sat up and saw Geoffrey next to her. She ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I'm up." She replied softly. He smiled and kissed her shoulder blade. Angela looked at the clock and jumped off the bed. The red 7:45 indicated she was going to be late. "I missed the train!"

"You take the 8:27 sweetheart," he laughed, "and have for years."

"I have?' She scrunched up her nose. He sat up on his knees on the bed and took her hands.

"I love the way you do that. I love everything about you." Angela stared at his bare chest and deep eyes with a sigh. She did love him, didn't she? Looking down, she was wearing a white, silky, knee length, low cut nightgown. This was quite different from HER nightgown. Was this her idea? That's when she realized it was **not** a nightgown. Immediately, she buried her face in her hands as she blushed. He touched her hand. "Why don't you come back to bed before-"

"Mommy!" The door flung open and Emily pounced on the bed. "Daddy!" She laid against him making them both laugh. Angela sat on the bed. Emily scooted over and Angela wrapped her arm around her.

"Good morning Emily."

"Morning Mommy." She was confused by this life, but one of the best things was Emily. She wanted another baby after Jonathan, but she'd not had a man to father a child. Now she had a wonderful child and a husband she knew loved her. At thirty-nine years old, she had it all. But if that were true, why was she so unsure of herself and embarrassed about physical intimacy? They had been married five years.

* * *

Angela left the office early that afternoon and ended up home before anybody else. When she walked in, she was greeted with the familiar sound of the vacuum cleaner.

"Tony?" She called out. Angela walked through the living room and saw him between the living room and her office. "Tony?" She said louder. Finally, he turned off the vacuum and turned to her.

"Hey Angela."

"I was hoping you'd be here." Tony stiffened up.

"I'm an engaged man Angela," he paused, "why did you want me here?"

"I need to talk to you." She said and walked over to the couch.

"Oh," he followed her, "what's wrong?"

"What has happened to my life? I thought you were my housekeeper, Mother lived above the garage and Jonathan looked at Sam as his sister instead of his girlfriend!" She exclaimed and Tony tilted his head.

"Are you okay Angela? Did you hit your head on the way home?" He questioned. "I am your housekeeper, but you and Geoffrey asked me to move out when you got married. Sam and I moved into Mona's old apartment building, remember?" Angela shook her head.

"It all feels like a blur to me. How did Sam and Jonathan get together?" She wondered and Tony laughed.

"That was awkward at first. They were friends, especially after we moved out, but then they decided to date."

"Sam as a daughter-in-law?" Angela asked herself. "I've always thought of her as my daughter." Tony shrugged.

"Daughter-in-law, daughter, the same. I know how badly you wanted a girl." Angela nodded at his statement.

"I did."

"Two great girls." Tony smiled.

"What?" she asked with a frown. He scoffed.

"Don't tell me you didn't know," he said, "Emily is our daughter."

"What?" Then the door opened, making them both jump up. Geoffrey was talking to Jonathan as Emily walked around in front of them.

"Hi Tony." Jonathan waved.

"Hey Jonathan," he said and then stopped walking towards the vacuum, "oh here, a note from Sam."

"Thanks," Jonathan grabbed it and walked towards the stairs, "I'll write my reply so you can take it home."

"I'll be here buddy." Emily and Geoffrey walked over to Angela. She hopped up into Angela's lap and she groaned.

"I sorry Mommy." Angela rubbed her back.

"It's okay sweetie." She replied and Emily giggled. "Why don't you go play? I need to talk to daddy." Emily headed upstairs and Geoffrey sat down.

"What's wrong Angela?" Angela shook her head to Geoffrey's question. "Is this still about whatever happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Angela knew what he meant, but how could he have realized something?"

"Yeah, you didn't pay much attention during dinner and you were distracted during-" he said and she looked at him, "I thought it was just because of something at the office. But you wore the nightgown I got you for your birthday and you are so unbelievably beautiful that I never thought about it." He said and walked over to sit next to her on the couch. "I thought maybe we could try again tonight." He moved her hair to behind her shoulder and kissed her jaw. Angela stood up.

"I have some work to do." She responded.

"I know you're busy Angela, but we can't have a baby if you continue this vow of chastity." She turned to him.

"What?"

"We agreed when Emily turned two that we'd try to have another child. We aren't getting any younger Angela."

"Can you give me a few minutes?" Angela asked. Thinking he won, Geoffrey smiled.

"Take all the time you need." Feeling like she needed air, Angela rushed around the couch, past Tony and up the stairs. She went to drown her head in a bath of classical music. She knew she'd feel so much better if she was able to clear her head.

* * *

After her bath, Angela felt a little less anxious than she had. She slipped her robe on over her old nightgown and found a glass on the end table.

"_You've always enjoyed martinis after a hard day. Tony." _Angela picked up the glass and removed the olive. She drank the martini, ate the olive and fell into bed hoping this would all go away.

* * *

**I have six WTB? stories left to update. I wasn't sure which one to update next. So if you all could help me with that? =) Our choices: First Kiss Disaster, Forever After, Growing Up, Kidnapped!, Together at Last, and True Feelings. What is your favorite story? =) I want to finish all my WTB? stories before I end my vacation(Saturday). **

**A/N: I want to thank my supporters- Dimples73, Sand N' Sable, Imaginer .012, Stayathomemum, Tangela13, GoldenGirlSherry, Kirsty2765, and No-Rhyme-Just-Reason for their constant support. Without them, I probably would have quit writing a long time ago. Thanks all! Love ya guys! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I felt this little dilemma was what needed to be discussed first before the other story was updated.**

* * *

"Angela?" A male voice called to her. It felt foggy and so far away, but yet so close. "Angela!" Finally she turned and saw a man standing in her office.

"Yes?" Her eyes were able to focus on him. "Who are you?" He looked surprised.

"I'm your secretary Ms. Bower. Have been for years."

"Okay," Angela nodded, "well what did you need?"

"Your husband is on the phone." Angela sighed as he spoke and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Angela." Geoffrey's perky voice trilled. Angela nodded.

"What's going on?"

"I wanted to tell you I was going to be late coming home from work. I wanted you to know in case you get home before I do," he paused, "I know how you worry about that." She nodded.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. I love you. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." Angela replied. Geoffrey did not seem to notice Angela did not reciprocate his 'I love you,' but that stuck out in Angela's mind. How could she say something she wasn't sure was true? She pulled the phone away from her ear after she heard Geoffrey hang up. That's when she got an idea and a realization hit her.

"Howie?" She asked and he nodded.

Yes ma'am?"

"You have changed so much!" She exclaimed. "So you're still my secretary huh?"

"Of course Ang, I've been for the last seven years." Angela nodded.

"Thank you," she paused, "well I think I'll leave early. I don't have any other scheduled meetings today, do I?" Howie shook his head.

"No, you are the chairmen of the board. You don't have meetings, you give meetings; and I can take anything off your schedule for this afternoon."

"Thanks Howie. I need to finish some family business." Angela got out of the chair, grabbed her briefcase and headed out. She needed to find Jonathan.

* * *

The house was empty when she got home.

"Jonathan? Emily?" She called out.

"Mommy!" Emily ran down the stairs and Angela swooped her up off the floor. She thought she could get used to having this little girl around.

"Be careful sweetheart." She kissed the side of her head. "Where's Jonathan?"

"Right here mom." He walked down the stairs.

"I need to know Sam and Tony's address." Jonathan looked at her.

"Okay?" He walked over and picked up the tablet by the phone and wrote it down. "Here you go. It's the building Grandma used to live in." Angela nodded.

"Thanks." She rushed out of the house and got into her car. There were several things Angela needed to figure out, and she thought that Tony would be just the person to help her figure it out. She just hoped he was home.

* * *

"Angela!" Samantha exclaimed as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Angela laughed as Samantha grabbed her in a hug. Angela rubbed her back.

"I need to talk to your dad, is he here?" Samantha nodded at Angela's question.

"Hey dad!" Samantha yelled making Angela jump. Tony rushed out from behind a door.

"Sam, what is going on?" He asked and then looked up at Angela. "Oh. Hi Angela." Angela put her hands in her pockets.

"I need to talk to you."

"I thought you might. But I can't talk right now. Kathleen will be here soon." Samantha started making a gagging noise. "Samantha!" Tony hollered.

"I don't like her dad. I wish you weren't engaged to her."

"Engaged?" Angela exclaimed.

"You knew that. I brought her to meet you and Geoffrey when it happened." He said looking at her. Angela touched the back of her head.

"I've been out of a lot of things lately."

"Obviously."

"Look, it won't take a long time. I just need to talk to you." Tony sighed at that request.

"I'll be back Sam. If Kathleen gets here, be nice." Samantha nodded as Tony spoke and walked over to the door. "Come on." They got out the door, but didn't start talking until they got to the road. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He questioned as they walked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Emily."

"Emily?" Tony asked.

"Yes, you said you're her father?" Angela tilted her head to look at him.

"I think you did hit your head. You should go to the doctor Angela." She nodded.

"_Maybe an MRI or cat scan would work. Show that I am crazy and that this isn't really going on."_ She thought and then nodded. "I may have to. I feel like I don't remember anything. I might have hit my head on the train." Tony nodded.

"Well, yes, Emily is our daughter."

"But how?" Tony stared at her.

"If I truly have to explain that to you."

"No, I mean, how did it happen? Apparently I was married two years when she was born." Tony nodded.

"One night you and Geoffrey had a big fight and you came to my apartment. You'd been drinking and stayed with us."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with-" she paused feeling awkward saying anything. Tony sighed.

"You are very persuasive Angela. I had a hard time telling you no. I knew I shouldn't, that we shouldn't; but I didn't think anything was going to come of it."

"Does Geoffrey know?" Tony shook his head.

"No, his name is on the birth certificate. You didn't want him to know and I don't want Kathleen to find out either."

"But how do we know she's not Geoffrey's?" Angela questioned.

"You told me a lot of things you shouldn't have. You told me you were pregnant and it wasn't until after that that you and Geoffrey," Tony coughed, "did anything. You hadn't for a while I guess, and then we just agreed to let Geoffrey think that it happened that night." Angela nodded.

"It doesn't sound like me." She stated.

"What were we supposed to do?"

"I had barely been married a year when I cheated on my husband." She exasperated.

"It doesn't change anything Angela, you love him, and you love your daughter. He loves both of you. We can't let him know."

"What does this do for us?"

"Before you hit your head, we never talked about it. You were worried about how Geoffrey would feel. So we never talked about it. I came to your house two to three times a week to clean and that was it. Emily looks more like you than she does me, so that was never a problem."

"Where does her blonde hair come from?" Angela questioned.

"She's only three; some babies are born with blonde hair. It'll darken soon enough." Angela nodded. "But you go get checked at the hospital. I need to get back to my fiancé." Tony left Angela standing by the jag. She had some of her answers, but that left her with more questions than she started with.


	4. Chapter 4

When Angela got home, Geoffrey and Jonathan were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey mom," Jonathan said with a wave. Geoffrey turned and gave Angela her a smile before standing up and walking over to her. He kissed her and she tried to hardest to not pull away from him. Angela felt awkward enough being married to the man she didn't love, but knowing that she had an illegitimate child with her housekeeper. This was the man she thought she loved.

"Are you alright?" Geoffrey asked. Obviously Angela's plan of not wanting him to notice didn't work and she sighed.

"Just a long day," she replied playing off what happened.

"Yeah, did you have to fire Tony?"

"What?" She asked tilting her head to look at him.

"Jonathan said you went to see him. I thought you might be talking about how he's not been doing his job the way he could be." Angela forced a smile at Jonathan.

"Jonathan, why did you say I went to Tony and Samantha's?" She questioned and he gave her a look.

"What? Was I not supposed to tell Geoffrey?" Angela shook her head looking at both of them.

"No, you could tell him. It just threw me off."

"Mommy," Emily relieved Angela of the two sets of worried eyes. Angela looked over to see her standing on the bottom step in her pajamas rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Angela picked her up and leaned against the stair rail.

"I can't sleep." She said.

"Yeah, I see that." Angela responded and kissed her head. "Come on, we'll go upstairs and I'll stay with you until you go to bed."

"Will you stay with me until I go to sleep?" Emily asked and Angela shook her head.

"I'll stay with you." They walked up the stairs and she put her in bed and sat on the edge of the bed. Angela ran her fingers over Emily's bangs and the top of her head.

"Mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Angela took Emily's hand and held it. She sat and watched Emily fall asleep and then walked down the stairs and saw Jonathan sitting on the couch.

"Mom?" She turned around to look at him.

"Hmmm?"

"Is something going on between you and Geoffrey?"

"Nothing." She replied and he gave her a look.

"You seemed upset when I told him that you were going to talk to Tony. Is there something going on that you'd like to tell me about?" Angela looked down at him.

"No Jonathan. There isn't anything going on; and you shouldn't be worried about it. It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Jonathan asked. Angela looked towards the kitchen where she was sure Geoffrey was.

"Yeah." She replied and walked into the kitchen. Angela was nervous being around Geoffrey, but she didn't want him to know this or to feel any of the insecurity she felt. The last thing she wanted him to know was that their little girl wasn't his daughter. Angela sat down at the table as he washed his hands. Why wouldn't Tony want to claim his own child? Did Samantha know? They didn't want Geoffrey to know, but why? It broke her heart thinking about hurting Geoffrey as she looked at his dark hair and those sparkling eyes, but she didn't really love him. He turned around and walked over to her chair. Geoffrey leaned down and kissed her. After a few seconds, she pulled away from him and stood up. "I think I need to go take a bath. It's been a long day and a bath would be nice."

"Hurry back Angel." He smiled and she stood up.

"Where else would I go?" She asked and then walked out of the room. This was getting to be too much; she wasn't sure how much longer she could go on with this. It wasn't fair to Geoffrey and the person who was really hurting in all of this was the most innocent—Emily.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be a little longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, it's been a while since I've updated; but since yesterday (9/23) was my birthday, I thought the best thing I could do would be posting updates for my stories for all of you ****J I would have posted sooner, but I didn't have my notes at school. I'm going to start taking them. ANYWAY, on to chapter five. Only two chapters left! ****J **

Angela got back from the office and dropped her briefcase on the floor by the desk. Taking off her jacket, she threw it on the coat hook before she noticed Geoffrey sitting on the couch with Emily. He smiled at her.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Mommy!" Emily rushed over to her and Angela picked her up.

"Hey Angela." Geoffrey said and she walked over to the end of the couch. He took her hand and smiled up at her. "Jonathan and Samantha said they would watch Emily for us at her apartment tonight. That way I can take you to dinner."

"Dinner?" She asked with a confused look on her face. Being with Geoffrey in the house with the family around was enough. But why did he want to spend the evening alone with her? She didn't know if she could handle that right now. Being overwhelmed with everything already, Angela didn't think she could handle anything else. But looking into Geoffrey's eyes, she did find herself wanting to get lost in them. There was a part of her life missing, but she was starting to feel what she'd felt all those years ago creeping up on her. If only she didn't have the feelings of uncertainty because of her feelings for Tony. If she was spending time with Geoffrey was that cheating on her Tony? Was her life going to stay like this forever? How could she ever get back to her wedding plans? Geoffrey's laugh pulled Angela out of her thoughts.

"Of course dinner. You didn't think I'd forget our anniversary did you?" He smiled at her and her heart plummeted into her chest. Their anniversary. What was she going to do? Would it hurt Geoffrey that she didn't remember their anniversary? She couldn't tell him, but the last thing she wanted to do was go to a formal dinner with him. Finally after a long pause, Angela just nodded.

"Thank you Geoffrey. It sounds lovely." She gave a fake smile before Emily giggled and she turned her attention to her little girl. Focusing on Emily, she was starting to see Tony's features more and more. The creases in her eyes, the way her mouth turned up into a smile. How could she have never noticed these little delicate things before? Thankfully Geoffrey never noticed it either. This is one thing she never wanted to tell him.

* * *

At the restaurant, Angela and Geoffrey sat at a quiet table and he poured her a glass of white wine. She had showered at the house and put on a light blue dress that tapered around her waist. Geoffrey was wearing a black suit.

"Geoffrey, can I ask you something?" He tilted his head and looked at her.

"You can ask me anything Angela." She nodded.

"Do you want to reminisce about our marriage together?" She shrugged. "Take a roll down memory lane with me?" Geoffrey smiled and his eyes glazed over as he thought back about his time with Angela. It pulled at her heart to see him with that look on his face. Finally, he looked over at her.

"I remember the day I proposed to you. The morning you said yes. We were sitting in your bedroom and when I told you that I wasn't trying to pressure you, and then you told me you'd marry me. You made your list like I had and we realized then we were supposed to be together." He paused. "We were married not even a year later and there hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't been glad I married you."

"_Oh just wait a minute."_ Angela thought taking a long drink off her glass.

"I'll never forget the day you told me and Jonathan about Emily. How could I ever forget the sparkle in your eyes or your smile beaming from ear to ear? But nothing will ever top sitting on the edge of your hospital bed holding our little girl for the first time. Looking into those beautiful eyes just like yours." Angela smiled and watched his eyes dance around and looked over at her. "The last five years with you have been absolutely wonderful Angela, and I knew they would be." Angela's heart melted thinking about it, but at the same time, she was having a hard time thinking about her relationship with Geoffrey knowing she had an affair with Tony only a year after she got married. He loved her, so why was she having such a hard time loving him?


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Angela showed up at Tony's apartment unannounced. Tony answered the door and his eyes popped.

"Angela? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." She walked into his apartment and he stared out into the hallway. What just happened? He walked into the apartment and closed the door.

"What do you need to talk about?" He looked at the time. "Shouldn't you be in the city? What about your job?"

"I'm the chairmen of the board, Tony. I think I can be late. This is more important." She sighed. "A few weeks ago I was running my own agency, we were getting married, and now I'm married to Geoffrey, we have a child together and Geoffrey has no idea can you explain how it all happened?" Tony sat down on the arm of the couch. He sighed and looked over at her.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Alright." There was a long pause as he decided how to start. "The day Geoffrey asked you to marry him, I was too late getting to you. I tried to get to your window and then by the time I did, you had already said yes. I couldn't tell you that you'd made a mistake. You seemed really happy. It made sense to you and I wanted you to be happy."

"Why did you and Sam leave? We were happy with you here."

"We tried for a while, but it became too much for me and Geoffrey to live under the same roof. We both care so much for you and since he was your husband, I was the person who had to go."

"But you meant so much to me, to Jonathan." Tony shook his head.

"You were trying to be a married woman Angela, you didn't need me around. I agreed to still clean the house once a week, but Sam and I moved back to the old neighborhood. You encouraged me to go back to school and here I am, about to become a teacher." He smiled. "I never would have met Kathleen if it wasn't for you."

"But you never even thought about us?"

"You were a married woman, there was never an us."

"Could there have been?"

"I don't know." He looked over at the clock. "I have to go soon. Are you done?"

"I want to know about that night."

"What night?"

"You said there could be nothing between us. But we have Emily. I want to know about that night." Tony sighed.

"Fine," he paused, "you'd been crying. You never did say what the fight was about."

* * *

_"Tony!" A voice cried out from the other side of the door. Sam was sitting on the couch and looked at him._

_"Is that Angela?" She asked and opened the door. Angela almost fell on top of her. Tony helped Angela to the couch._

_"Sam, why don't you go to Mrs. Rossini's?"_

_"But dad," _

_"Now Samantha," He scolded and she walked out closing the door behind her._

_"Geoffrey," she sobbed._

_"What about Geoffrey?" Angela turned to him._

_"We had a fight."_

_"What was it about?"_

_"Oh Tony, you've always been so understanding and there for me. Why can't every man be like you?"_

_"Well…" He smiled._

_"Tony, I love you." He stared at her for a long time. _

_"I care a great deal for you too." She shook her head._

_"I miss having you here all the time. Geoffrey could learn something from you." Angela stood up and when she got in Tony's face he could smell her breath and realized she was drunk._

_"What have you been drinking?"_

_"I don't really drink Tony, you know that."_

_'You can't drive back to Fairfield this way. You can stay in my bed." She looked at him._

_"What?"_

_"I'll be on the couch. Or if you want Sam's bed." Angela kissed him. "No Angela. I can't let you do this."_

* * *

Tony stopped.

"So what happened?"

"We have Emily, what do you think?"

"How?"

"Angela, you've been married twice and have a son. I think you know."

"No, I mean, why didn't you stop?"

"I guess it's because I've always loved you more than I realized."

"You love me?" Tony stared at her.

"Loved. Maybe I loved you, but I love Kathleen."

"Oh."

"But if I ever thought I had a chance with you Angela."

"You do Tony."

"No. We won't discuss this again. I won't break up your marriage."

"Your daughter needs to know you. She needs to know her sister."

"And she does, but not in the way you're talking."

"Does Sam know that Emily is her sister?" Tony shook his head.

"You're the only person I've ever told."

"Really?"

"Well Angela, telling people that you had an affair with your married boss that resulted in a child is not something I wanted to do."

"So leave Kathleen, I'll divorce Geoffrey and we can raise Emily together here." Tony looked stunned.

"Angela, how could you suggest that?"

"I've wanted to marry you for eight years, and with Geoffrey preventing that. I don't want anything in the way of my love for you." She kissed him.

* * *

Angela realized maybe things needed to be this way. She had married Geoffrey and things would be okay. Walking in the front door, Angela was faced with an empty living room. She exhaled slowly relieved for a moment to herself.

"Mommy!" Emily yelled running down the stairs. Angela's mind was a million miles away and she didn't even hear her. Angela walked over and sat down the couch with Emily in tow. She climbed up into Angela's lap. "What wrong?" She asked. Angela looked down with a smile and pushed the hair behind Emily's shoulders.

"It's nothing Emily sweetheart."

"Mommy's sad." Emily sighed and rested her head against Angela's chest.

"No, don't worry. Mommy's fine honey." Jonathan walked down the stairs quietly. He stood on the last step and waited.

"I think she's right mom." Angela nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jonathan!" She gasped. "When did you come in?"

"I came down to see if there were leftovers of Tony's meatloaf in the fridge."

"Okay."

"And I think something is wrong."

"It's going to get better."

"Are you going to divorce Geoffrey?" Angela jerked her head. She had been thinking of having an affair with Tony while completely disregarding Kathleen and Geoffrey's feelings. She realized what she had in Geoffrey and needed to appreciate it. He wasn't home yet and that gave her time. Letting Emily play, Angela went upstairs to change her clothes. She found one of her favorite dresses in the closet. Pulling out the black dress, it sparkled in the light. This was a night to remember.

* * *

When Geoffrey got home, Angela had ordered a meal from a French restaurant in the city and lit candles all over the house.

"What's this?" he asked gesturing around the living room as she walked through the door between the living room and the kitchen.

"You work so hard every day, I just want you to know it's appreciated."

"What about you, Ms. Chairmen of the board?" He kissed her and instead of pulling away and putting up a wall, she embraced it and kissed him.

"We should get to dinner." She said finally after he broke the kiss.

"I don't need it." He replied. "Just you."

"Geoffrey!" Angela blushed and then paused. "We have to eat. It cost so much for the food."

"Don't worry about it. We can heat it up tomorrow." He took Angela's hand and pulled her away from the door.

* * *

A few days later, Tony was cleaning the living room when Angela walked in.

"Geoffrey, I'm home!" She called out. Angela hung her jacket up by the door. "Oh hi Tony."

"Hey Angela." He was putting away the vacuum cleaner when Geoffrey walked down the stairs.

"There's my angel." He kissed her right in front of Tony. Ever since Angela stopped by Tony's apartment he'd thought about her. Seeing Geoffrey kiss her, Angela kissing Geoffrey, it punched his stomach; but he swallowed hard. He'd had his chance. Geoffrey turned to him.

"Tony, Angela and I had been talking and we don't feel that we need your services anymore."

"What?" he asked.

"Yes, you can go back to your life. Angela told me being a housekeeper was never your ideal job. She's said she'll take a leave of absence from her job and take care of the house and the kids."

"Kids?" Tony asked and Geoffrey smiled.

"Angela and I want another child after Emily and we finally decided now is the time."

"Angela?" He asked looking at her and she smiled.

"I always wanted a child after Jonathan." She shrugged. "We won't leave you without pay. I'll send you with a month's salary plus a bonus. You're graduating college and getting married to Kathleen. You'll have your life together and don't need us."

"But Angela,"

"You don't need to thank me. It'll be good. Sam and Jonathan may even stay together. Since we aren't going to be so close anymore."

"Can I speak to you Mrs. Bower?" Angela stared at Tony.

"There's no reason to be so formal Tony. It's just me. I've been Angela for eight years."

"This just feels different ma'am." They walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"What are you doing? You have become an entirely new person."

"I just realized what was important to me, or what should be important. I need to focus on my husband and my children.

* * *

Several weeks later, Angela was sitting on the couch reading to Emily when the door opened. Geoffrey walked in and closed the door behind him. Taking off his jacket, he shivered.

"It's so cold out there." He smiled at Angela. "There's my heating pad." Geoffrey hugged her and sat down next to her. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"You haven't, but I know you do." He kissed her. "I'm so glad to have you in my life. You are my angel." She smiled.

"I love you Geoffrey. I'm glad to be in your life and I'm thankful to have you in mine. And our beautiful little girl." Emily giggled watching the two of them talk. He pressed his lips against her hair and ran his fingers through Emily's hair.

* * *

Angela's eyes opened and as she looked around she saw her bedroom. It looked different to her. She was able to see the bay window Tony had put in. When she looked at her hands, her ring finger was bare. Could she be home? She wanted to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**If you read chapter six prior to 9p.m. tonight (10/1/14), then please reread it before going to chapter seven because I have added to it and made some changes.. You may enjoy it more now. **

Angela rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tony was making dinner.

"Oh good, you're awake." He smiled and walked over to her.

"What?"

"You've been napping since you got home from work. I'm glad you're up."

"Why are you here?" Tony looked hurt.

"What do you mean Angela? I've lived here for eight years." Angela grabbed him and kissed him passionately. A dazed and confused Tony stared at her. "What was that for?" She smiled.

"Just telling you I love you."

"I love you too Angela."

"I'm glad to hear it." She smiled. "I'm glad to be here."

"That must have been some nap!"

"Oh you have no idea." She replied.

* * *

The next day in her office, Angela received another visit from her mystery man.

"Hello Angela."

"What the hell did you put me through? What was the point of that?"

"You needed to make the choice."

"What?"

"You chose Tony Micelli."

"But I chose to marry Tony already."

"You've been unsure of yourself in relationships ever since your divorce- Geoffrey, Peter," he paused, "Tony. This shows that you and Tony will be together no matter what happens."

"Does Tony know about this?" The guy had Tony's deep laugh.

"He has enough to worry about now, but I'll be back. Now I'm off to find a Mona Robinson." Angela chuckled as he left. She was glad to be home. Back to Jonathan, the Bower Agency, and Tony.

**The End**


End file.
